1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of analyzing metal impurities in an oxide film formed on the surface of a semiconductor substrate, and more particularly to a method of analyzing iron and aluminum impurity, which method is useful for quality control chiefly in the cleaning process during the production of LSI.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional means for analyzing metal impurities in the surface layer of a semiconductor substrate is exemplified by SIMS (Secondary Ion Mass Spectrometry) and TRXRF (Total Reflection X-ray Fluorescence).
However, these conventional analyzing methods requires a vacuum, which requires a large-sized and expensive analyzing apparatus. Therefore in the conventional methods, a simple analysis cannot be achieved.